Schizo Harry
by hazel-jade
Summary: What if Harry Potter was actually Schizophrenic?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **What if Harry Potter was actually schizophrenic?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: If you'd like to, just inform me if you guys would like me to continue with this. I also don't own Harry Potter nor those little notes on Schizophrenia.

* * *

_Schizophrenia is a complex illness. Mental health experts are not sure what causes events may trigger schizophrenia in people who are at risk for it. Schizophrenia symptoms usually develop slowly over months or years. Sometimes you may have many symptoms, and at other times you may only have a few symptoms._

**Prologue**

Locked in the closet under the stairs of number 4 Privet Drive is a little boy of about 5 years of age. He can hear the people in the house. They broke in, he's sure of it! The Dursleys are already sleeping but he can hear the murmurs of people speaking! He can't get out of the closet but what happens when they find him!

In the den the television continues its job all through the night. The little boy doesn't sleep.

* * *

The little boy is now six and at school. In one of the stalls of the washroom he hides. He knows that once the bell rings he will be safe but until then… He hears things. People walking, people screaming and people hunting. They were all here to kill him!

"Where are you freak!?"

The little boy flinched, and tensed up for the inevitable.

The bell rings and saves him. He gets out of the stall and looks around. Good, they were gone.

* * *

The boy is now seven and is running from school to number 4 privet drive. He does this every day. Why? Because people are chasing after him. They are all big and fast. The last time, they had almost caught him but he'd been able to get in the house before they were able to catch him.

If you looked at the kid that was running you'd see the fear on his face but you wouldn't know what he was running from. The street is always empty at this time.

* * *

At the age of eight we find the boy at the back of his class, looking around, never letting his eyes rest at one place. He knows they are close but he can't see them. He can hear them but he doesn't know what they say. They are all around him!

"Harry, are you alright?"

The boy jumps in his seat and turns to look at the teacher. Is she one of them? He nods his head just in case. She looks at him strangely then nods her head and walks back to the front of the class.

The boy looks down at his desk and starts to write on the test.

* * *

The boy, now nine, was lost and panicking. He knew that he should have stayed close to the Dursleys. Now they were sure to get him! He walked along the aisles, searching and making sure to stay an arm's length away from anyone that could grab him. He could hear the voices and he knew they were close to get him. He had to find the Dursleys, now!

And that's when it happened. In the midst of the panic and paranoïa, someone grabbed him.

The thief had had a plan. Grab a kid, get a gun against his head and get the money. No one liked it when a kid got hurt. What he hadn't thought of was after he got what he wanted.

In the end, the police were able to get the thief without the child getting hurt. The child was then given back to the family and all went back to normal. The only problem was that the boy was now absolutely certain that they were out to get him. He would need to prepare.

* * *

At the bank this morning is a very strange sight. The boy, who is now ten years of age, wants to open a bank account and make a will. He knows that if he does this he will finally have some security. If they do capture him he can at least offer them something to keep him safe. Though, he does not know if fifty dollars will be enough.

The money he had took him a while to scrounge up. He mowed lawns even if he was in plain sight and he could see the shadows taunting him. He needed to be strong and if he stayed in plain sight they wouldn't be able to get him. They'd tried before and it had failed!

He did the groceries for Mrs. Figg and a few other people on the street and he even helped babysit some of the younger kids. The Dursleys didn't seem to mind as long as he was gone for most of the day.

So now here he was at the bank. He'd already went to a few other banks to see how they operated. What kind of security they had, how much interest they gave, ext. He would make sure that his money stayed safe from them!

The bank manager didn't quite understand the little boy who sat in front of him. He sat on the chair, tense, with no expression on his face. But he was professional either way and the boy had all the papers that he would need. He would make sure to help this boy as much as possible.

* * *

The boy was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall furthest away from the door. There was no way that they would get him by surprise. The boy, who would be eleven at midnight, agreed with his relatives.

When he'd seen the first letter he had thought that they were changing tactics. And after hearing his relatives talk through the door… he was now convinced that they were finally coming for him and they wouldn't stop until they had him. Did he prepare enough?

The Dursleys, his uncle in particular, had finally found the perfect spot for them to stay. It was a light house on a rock on the side of the ocean. The boy only hoped that the people chasing them wouldn't be that stupid and try to find them in the storm. On second thought, if they wanted to die…

"BOOM!"

(a few moments later)

The giant man talked about a whole society that was hidden from the world. He spoke of magic and fantastical creatures. He even gave Dudley a pig tail. But the thoughts of the little boy were far from joyful.

They were here. They were going to take him away and there was nothing he could do about it. From what he could understand from the letter that the large man had given him, they didn't care about money. All they wanted was

"You!"

He didn't outwardly show that he was surprised by the voice but inside he was panicking. Over the years he'd noticed that the murmurs were beginning to give way to a voice. Now it seemed that the voice had broken through. He wondered what it wanted but he was too busy to ask.

He looked up when everything was silent. The giant, Hagrid, was looking at him expectantly. Well, even if they wanted him it wasn't like he was going to make it easy for them.

"I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."

In the end, it didn't matter what he said, this man Hagrid had answers for every question and even had a back story to the little boys existence. He had no choice in following the large man unless he wanted them to know that he was unto them. The voice that had come forth from the murmurs gave him a little piece of advice.

"Bid your time, be a good little boy and when their backs are turned… you strike!"


	2. Diagon Alley: Gringotts, Part 1

**Summary: **What if Harry Potter was actually schizophrenic?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter I'm just using some parts of the book.

A/N: Thank you to all who have decided to follow this story! I have never had that many people to follow one of my stories in so little time! And to all who have favorited the story also, thank you!

* * *

"_The voice_"

"Normal speaking"

* * *

"_If this guy is an example of what the wizarding people are like then they don't have much common sense._"

Harry had to agree with the voice on that point. During their whole excursion to Diagon Alley the giant always seemed to be in awe and amazement and continually exclaimed his amazement in the strangest ways. The man couldn't even understand the currency that the "muggles" used. As soon as they sat on the train he became even more bizarre as he took out a thing to knit that had the colour of a canary. As if it couldn't get any worse the man got stuck in a ticket barrier and even broke down an escalator. It was without saying that Harry was extremely glad when they finally arrived.

The Leaky Cauldron was dark and very shabby. A few women were sitting at a back table drinking small glasses of sherry. The bottle was next to them with the label facing out wards. A small man wearing a top hat was sitting at the bar and talking with the bar tender.

"_You can't tell me that this is all the security that they have to stop the 'Muggles' from learning of them. There has to be something else and I suggest that you figure it out._" Again, the voice seemed to be the voice of reason.

Hagrid brought him towards the bar and when the bar tender asked the giant if he was here for the usual Harry almost turned around and left. Luckily for Hagrid, he was leading Harry and the boy couldn't get out of the grip.

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," Hagrid said while almost sending Harry to the floor. The boy gave the large man a glare and that's when it happened.

The name "Harry Potter" was spoken and there was a swarm of people. It was as if some people had just shown up to shake his hand as soon as he showed up. There was no way that all these people had been in the pub

The people kept shaking his hand saying things like "Welcome back" or "So proud" and just kept introducing themselves. It just seemed to him that they were desperate. Desperate for something, but what?

"_Probably desperate for you to believe that crack of a story that the giant told you. And finally seeing their little 'hero' all grown up brings them all a flutter._"

Harry said nothing as they kept shaking his hand and finally Hagrid had had enough of people hounding the boy and brought him closer to their goal only to stop and introduce him to one of his professors. Harry took an instant dislike to the man.

"_Stay on your guard. He's got a strange look to him._"

Harry just shook the man's hand, smiled at the strange joke and continued to walk along with the giant.

* * *

After the giant had led Harry out the back door the boy looked around and stood frozen to the spot. It was nothing but a small, walled up courtyard with a few trash cans and weeds. He looked around trying to find something that made it extraordinary but could find nothing.

"_Sometimes a trash can is nothing but a trash can._"

Harry noticed that the giant was counting bricks while he was talking about how famous the boy was. When he finally found the bricks he was looking for he tapped them three times with his umbrella. And that's when it happened. The whole society was all out in the open and all that had been hiding it was a ton of bricks. He would need to find out if there was something else that was hiding them all.

Hagrid started to lead him again and the voice gave him a few more pointers.

"_Look around but don't touch anything. You never know what can happen in a society that you don't know._"

As the giant led him forward Harry looked around committing everything to memory. Where the shops, the restaurants and the bank where placed within the alley. He also noticed that there was another alley on the side that everyone seemed to be avoiding.

"_Probably the equivalent of the 'Muggle' black market._"

He didn't listen as Hagrid told him what he'd need nor did he listen to what all the other people were saying. He knew what he needed and that was to make sure that he had everything that he would need to make his escape from this society permanent.

* * *

The bank was an amazingly tall, white building that towered over all the other buildings. Standing beside its bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was a being about a head shorted than Harry. The goblin, as Hagrid pointed out, had a clever face and a pointed beard.

Once inside, they faced a second pair of doors that were silver and had words engraved upon them:

**Enter, stranger, but take heed,**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

"_Is that a challenge that I see? I think it is! Just think of all the people that they ended up killing since they placed those doors. I like them already!_"

Once through the silver doors they were in a marble hall. About a hundred goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through were doors leading off the hall, and more goblins showing people in and out of lead the boy for the counter where a goblin was free to serve someone.

Harry didn't pay attention until –

"You have his key, sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," Harry looked at Hagrid in confusion.

"_Why does the large one have your key? Quick, get out from under his thumb, NOW!_"

Harry got his chance as the goblin read the letter.

"Mr. Hagrid, I think that it would benefit us much more if I went to my vault and you went on to the other separately, don't you?"

The goblin looked at the boy in surprise and got a look of comprehension for a single second before he waved over another goblin and spoke quietly to him. A look of uncertainty spread across the giants face.

"But, Harry, I'm supposed to keep you safe."

"_And then throw us to the wolves._"

Harry ignored the voice and said with great conviction:

"Isn't it you who said that this was one of the safest places in the wizarding world? So then how are you supposed to keep me safe when I already am? Don't worry about me Mr. Hagrid."

And with those last words Harry picked up his key and followed the goblin, who introduced himself as Griphook, to a cart.

As they were speeding along the tracks Harry asked a question that had been bothering him.

"Mr. Griphook, I was wondering if my parents had any vaults in this bank of yours and if so, why was I not notified of them?"

The goblin gave him a look that told the boy that he would rather not answer but he did anyway.

"I am not privy to that information Mr. Potter but if you would like, I could bring you to the one who does have the answers that you seek."

"If it isn't too much to ask Mr. Griphook, after we get some of my gold of course."

The goblin gave him a toothy grin.


	3. Diagon Alley: Gringotts, Part 2

**Summary: **What if Harry Potter was actually schizophrenic?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you all again!

* * *

"_The voice_"

"Normal speaking"

* * *

After the trip to his vault in which he learned what protections the bank uses (from standard vault all the way to the high security vaults) Harry was finally being led to the manager of his vaults, at least he thought.

It just so happened that the one that had 'the answers that you seek' was the bank manager. Or at least that's what it said on the door.

"We just need to make sure that you are who you say you are, Mr. Potter."

The goblin manager motioned for Harry to sit across from him. As Harry sat down he asked how that would be done. The goblin gave him a toothy grin, reached into his desk and pulled out what seemed to be a ceremonial dagger. The boy looked on with mild interest as the goblin continued to take a few more things out. A quill, parchment and a crystal that was as clear as sky all joined the dagger on his desk. Once done the goblin looked at Harry as if expecting something.

"_It would seem that you're expected to know what to do. Going to have to disappoint the man._"

Harry took a breath and, making sure that his tone was respectful, said

"I'm sorry sir, but I have no idea as to what is expected of me. I was raised by what wizards call 'muggles' so I do not know any of the obvious norms of society or rituals. If you would be willing to tell me as to what this does and how to do it, I would be glad to help."

Looking into the shell shocked goblin's face he hoped that he hadn't laid it on too thick. He looked on in interest as the goblin recovered rather quickly and started to laugh. As the laughter died down the goblin explained why he had been laughing.

"You're here telling me that you were raised by Muggles and the wizarding world thinks that you were raised by a pure-blooded family and being trained to be the best Auror in the world or some other crap like that! It gives me great pleasure to be the first to be trusted with this information. Let me guess, you don't want anyone else to know?"

"_Spot on my man!_"

Harry nodded his head and the goblin had a look of deep thought. For a few moments no one spoke until the goblin looked at Harry again and gave him a grin.

"Would it be alright if I contacted someone to give you a 'crash course', as the muggles say, of the wizarding world? We can't have Harry Potter acting like a little brat, now do we."

"I would very much like that sir."

"Of course, it will have to be done after our business is finished!" The goblin took on a look of importance and told the boy to listen very closely.

"Blood does not lie. In the wizarding world, you can take a potion that will can you into someone else. You can buy crystals that will change your voice. With a single spell, you can make someone bend to your very will. You could also be under a curse since you were born that has affected your magic somehow but the blood that flows through your veins cannot change. That is why we test your blood instead of anything else."

"_Maybe you should ask if you can take notes._" Harry ignored the voice and continued to listen to what the goblin was saying with great interest.

"Now, because you are such an important customer to Gringotts, we are willing to offer you a test that will test you for curses after we see if you are Harry Potter."

The boy looked quite interested but also knew that things like these were never free.

"How much is this going to cost me? And what about a test to make sure that I am not bent to someone elses will?"

The goblin gave the boy a smile "It would cost about 50 galleons to a regular customer that came in and asked for it but for you we are offering it for half price. And for the other… This is a closely guarded secret so you mustn't tell anyone. Only our most elite customers know of this but our silver entrance doors cancel that specific spell. Once you walk through our doors you are here of your own free will."

The goblin looked quite satisfied with himself.

"_That would be a useful thing to have. I told you I liked them! Now ask him why he's telling you all this! There's always a catch._"

The goblin smirked and this time he looked extremely dangerous once he heard the boy's question.

"Because if you are not Harry Potter you will be killed and all your gold will be taken."

"_You sure you're Harry Potter?_"

The voice sounded amused for some reason that the boy could not tell.

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

He stared in amazement and wonder as the quill, using his own blood, wrote down all pertinent information about him that the bank should know.

Harrison James Potter (11)

Father: James Charles Potter (Deceased)

Mother: Lily Victoria Potter (née Evans) (Deceased)

Heir to: Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin (by conquest)

Vaults: Main Potter Vault, Potter Trust Vault, Lily Evans Vault, Main Black Vault, Black Trust Vault, Gryffindor Vault, Slytherin Vault

Properties: Potter Mansion, 25 Godric's Hallow, Black Mansion, Black Tower, Gryffindor House, Slytherin Mansion, Number 12 Grimauld Place, Hogwarts (50%)

Once the quill dropped the boy looked at the goblin with wide eyes and asked with a small voice "Now what?"

* * *

The boy held the crystal in his right hand and looked on with great interest as it flashed every colour of the rainbow.

"_And where it stops nobody knows! … That can't be good._"

It was the understatement of the century. As the boy looked at the crystal who had suddenly stopped at a blood red colour he could see the goblins scared face in his peripheral vision. He couldn't help but feel a little scared himself.

* * *

It just so happened that he had a piece of soul from the man who had tried to kill him within his scar.

As the goblin healers explained to him how they would be taking the piece out, the boy couldn't help but think that he was forgetting something.

"_I'll give you three hints: It's big, hairy and it breathes._"


	4. Diagon Alley: Gringotts, Part 3

**Summary: **What if Harry Potter was actually schizophrenic?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I am extremelly hesitant in posting this chapter but it's the only way in continuing the story!

* * *

"_The voice_"

"Normal speaking"

* * *

The boy was escorted by two guards and the bank manager to a door that would lead them to the main part of the bank. Until the piece of soul was taken out of him he would be constantly with at least one guard so no harm could be brought upon him. The goblins took their customers health in high regard. It also helped that the goblins hated the man who had tried to kill the boy.

As the boy entered the reception area of the bank he was greeted by the sight of the large man being comforted by a witch in emerald robes and a stern expression. The other customers were watching the show with confusion while the large man just kept wailing about 'failing The Great Albus Dumbledore'. The witch kept glancing towards an old man in purple robes that was talking with the goblin teller that Harry recognized as the one who had helped him escape the giant.

As they approached the group he could hear the old man say something about 'it being imperative for the Greater Good' that he be told where Harry Potter was. The boy made sure that his hair did indeed cover his scar.

"_My questions are as follows: 1. Who is that and what authority does he have to be demanding this? 2. Whose 'Greater Good' is he talking about? and 3. Can someone shut the big one up?_"

The bank manager didn't seem pleased that his bank was being turned into a circus. He turned to the boy and told him that he didn't have to deal with this as the tellers clearly had everything handled. All the boy had to do was say the word and he would be brought back to the healers.

"_It's best to know who the players are early in the game. Gives you a better chance at survival. Just remember that the eyes are the windows to the soul._"

Once the manager had ordered some guards to escort Hagrid out, everything started to go a little more smoothly until the old one opened his mouth.

"Harry, my boy, it does an old man good to see that you are safe and unharmed."

The boy wasn't a fool. He could see how every single goblin within the room had locked their eyes upon the man and looked as if they wanted to rip him from limb to limb.

"_Either say something or watch the blood fly!_!

Hoping that he wouldn't make a fool out of himself, he spoke

"I'm sorry sir, but I have no idea who you are talking to. I don't even know you and if you were concerned about safeness well; this is the safest place in the wizarding world, is it not?"

A look of shock crossed the face of the old man and then a split second later he looked like anyone's grandfather. The man looked at the boys right and addressed the manager.

"Ragnok! It is great to see you again! I thank you for finding young Harry here and bringing him back. I'm not sure what his Aunt or Uncle would have said if we hadn't brought him back on time."

He then turned to the boy and missed the obvious look of disgust on the bank managers face.

"Now, Harry, you obviously took some gold from your vault. Why don't we go buy what you need for school?" After that sentence he extended his hand for the boy to grasp.

"_If you take that hand I will find a way to get myself a body and then I will kill you!_"

"I'm sorry sir, but I was taught not to go anywhere with someone that I do not know." He then turned slightly to the manager, keeping the old man in his line of vision, and told the goblin that he thought it was time to go and continue their business.

"Harry. It is time to leave."

Harry turned back to the old man and, just as he was about to say something, a man who was in his thirties walked into the circle next to one of the guards who was guarding Harry.

"Now, Dumbledore, it is obvious that this young man has a lot of business to get through. Why don't you just deal with what you need to and go on your way, This young man seems to know what he is doing."

The boy gave the man a glance. He had a cane with a snake as the handle and blond almost white hair.

"_Careful, it's another player._"

"Lucius. This does not concern you."

"Actually, it does. You see, this is not the boy that you are looking for, this is my nephew. And as my nephew he is my responsibility. You did get him a blood test, did you not?"

The last sentence he spoke was to the goblin manager and was spoken with respect. The goblin gave him a calculating look and told him that, yes, they have done the blood test.

"So you see, he can't possibly be the boy that you are searching for because I am quite certain that I saw a certain Harry Potter looking along the alley and asking for a certain giant that we know."

"_Amazing tactic, now he doesn't have a choice but to go search for you because of everyone here and the fact that he's a 'good guy'. It would look really bad on his résumé if he didn't go._"

Dumbledore, as the man was calling him, looked uncertain but stammered an apology and left the bank with the stern looking woman. After they had left, the boy and the man where escorted along with the bank manager to an office. Once seated, the manager thanked the man.

"It was my pleasure. At least I got to see Albus Dumbledore taken down a few steps. Now, why was I contacted by Gringotts asking if I would be willing to help a young boy learn about the wizarding world?"

The manager looked like he had swallowed a lemon as he spoke

"You are the only one that Gringotts could think of that could help someone learn about the wizarding world and how to act like a pure-blood. No other pure-blooded families have continued with the rituals and ceremonies after the rise and fall of the Dark Lord. And our client" he motioned to Harry, "needs this."

Lucius turned a critical eye towards Harry. The boy knew what he was looking at, the man was looking at a boy that was wearing clothes that didn't fit him and wore glasses that were scotch taped together. He looked like a vagabond.

The man stated with disgust "And why does this boy need to learn this, of all things."

The voice sighed in resignation and said "_You're going to have to work with the devil on this one._"

So the boy took the voices advice

"Because, my name is Harry Potter. I was raised by muggles. Apparently in this world I am a celebrity and I have no idea as to what is expected of me. I need to learn this before I go to school so it won't look like I don't belong."

* * *

It had taken the man a few moments to stop looking shocked and a few other moments to actually believe them but once he did he agreed to help the boy.

His last comment as he left had been "I will send you an owl on the times that we will be having classes, obviously, they will be held here at Gringotts. It would also be a good idea if you picked up a few books on etiquette. It would probably be best if you stayed at the Leaky Cauldron."

"_Is he crazy! That's where EVERYONE will be looking for you! Go on the 'Muggle' side and find a motel or maybe Gringotts would like to hide a kid._"

* * *

The young man looked around the circle of healers. He sat down in the circle and waited. As the chanting started he felt a pull from where his scar was. It was uncomfortable but he could have handled it if had not intensified. The pain soon became unbearable and he blacked out.


	5. Diagon Alley: Gringotts, Part 4

**Summary: **What if Harry Potter was actually schizophrenic?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Just wondering if anyone really does read these things. Just a warning: I'm planing on only updating this story once a week, not sure yet and I'm still trying to decide what day. I'll keep you guys posted! Have fun reading, if you actually do read the Author Notes.

* * *

"_The voice_"

"Normal speaking"

* * *

The boy could hear some murmuring; he only hoped that it wasn't those voices coming back again. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by a white room. He looked around and could see that he was laying on a type of hospital bed. He looked around a bit more, not sitting up because he was in enormous pain.

No one was in the room but the door was slightly open. He could hear people walking past and then the murmuring stopped. He looked up to see the bank manager and Mr. Malfoy coming in. The man stayed behind, close to the door, and the goblin continued to walk all the way until he was standing next to the bed.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?"

"Like I was hit by a bus, stabbed by a bunch of needles and thrown into a volcano. What happened? Why did it hurt so much?"

The goblin looked angry for a moment while he explained what happened

"The scar was siphoning magic from you every day. That's why it hurt so much. You fainted when the pain became unbearable. When the ritual was finished we brought you to our hospital. At least now we can see some improvements in your recovery. And one more thing, I suspect that your hair these last few years has not been growing?"

Confused, the boy nodded his head.

"That is because of the scar. It was hindering your growth and the growth of your hair was the thing that was affected more because of its proximity to the scar. Would you like a mirror?"

"_Yes. I want to see how much you've changed!_"

Still ignoring the voice, the boy nodded his head. He was handed a mirror, took a deep breath and looked at his reflection. He was now sporting a head full of shoulder length hair and his scar was -

"It's gone!"

The goblin gave him a look saying 'You are so dumb'

"Of course it's gone. It was a curse scar; once the curse is removed the scar vanishes. Everyone of importance knows this."

"_Everyone knows this?_"

"Then why was it not removed when I was placed with my relatives?"

A look of pure loathing crossed the manager's face before he was able to place an annoyed look. It was Mr. Malfoy that answered the question.

"Some people believe that curse scars can be useful. Fortunately for them, they're not the ones who have to live with them but, unfortunately, they are the ones in power. So there are a lot of people walking around with curse scars and are suffering for it."

The goblin nodded his head and took a breath "Now, as a warning, we don't really know what the side effects are of taking off a curse scar. There are different side effects for every curse scar. So if anything strange happens, I would suggest that you come straight to Gringotts but if you can't I have full confidence that you can take care of yourself."

* * *

It had taken the boy a full day to recover from the pain, sure they had potions to help but it had been explained to him that they would just hinder his recovery. It would seem that potions weren't all that people considered them to be, of course the potions for healing did help but the 'pepper up' potion barely helped. All it did was make the person feel better for about a day and then the pain or cold or whatever you were using it for, came back. What people needed was time and it would seem that the wizarding world just didn't want to deal with the long term, they didn't have much patience.

Mr. Malfoy had left for the night but had come straight back in the morning. "_Doesn't the man have his own family to take care of?_"

"Now if we are done rushing through everything, you still have some papers to look through. Maybe Mr. Malfoy would like to help?"

All three of them walked to the manager's office and sat down at their respective seats. The goblin explained that even if he was a claimant someone else that was connected to the family could also try to claim the fortune. It was just lucky that the boy had came first.

"This is the form that will let you take control of the Potter and Evans fortune. This is just procedure because you obviously own these and it also has the added benefit of making you emancipated. "

Before signing the form the boy read every single word. Once signed, it just disappeared. "_I wonder where they go._" The manager placed about three more forms in front of him.

"This would be for the Black fortune. You received it because your Godfather placed you in his will and declared you his heir. Seeing as he was the last of the line and is considered dead right now, it's yours."

The boy could see the man next to him stiffening and he wondered what that was about. He read the papers with the voice whispering in his ears.

"_Who is this 'Sirius Orion Black' and why is he 'considered' dead? And why would Mr. Malfoy be interested in this family? Something's not right. Sign the papers then figure out what's going on._"

The boy signed them and they disappeared again. The manager then gave him a pack of about ten pages and explained that this was for the Gryffindor fortune.

"Seeing as it's one of the oldest vaults, it has the best security and when you do go see it, I would advise you to always have someone with you until you are at least seventeen. You never know what could happen. I would also advise the same for the Slytherin vault."

The pages vanished after he read and signed every single one. There were twelve pages.

"And last would be Slytherin."

The goblin placed a large pack of pages on the desk.

"Because you aren't the actual heir of Slytherin and only have it by conquest there are more pages to sign. Pages for Gringotts, for the ministry and for the family that you won it from. There won't be any problems because there is no one to challenge this anyway."

* * *

The boy held his hand, trying to stop it from throbbing because of all the signatures that he had to put on those pages. He sent a glare to the stack that was slowly disappearing.

"Would you like to inspect your vaults Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up at the goblin and smiled "I trust that Gringotts can handle me not visiting them, it is getting late." The goblin gave him a grin and agreed that they could visit the vaults at a later date.

Harry looked towards Mr. Malfoy who had been incredibly tight lipped through the whole thing and asked if he was ready to leave or if he had some business also. Mr. Malfoy gave him a tight lipped smile and told him that there was only one thing left to do.

Confused, the boy turned to the goblin only to see him pull out four amazing looking boxes. Each had a crest on them. The goblin gave him a smile and said only two words

"Your rings."

* * *

A/N:

This is something that I would have loved to see the voice say but I never was able to put it anywhere in the Gringotts parts:

"_They call their currency 'Galleon's, sickle's and knut's'. I just don't understand how they came up with the names. Just proves that they're a bunch of nuts._"


	6. Interlude: The rings

**Summary: **What if Harry Potter was actually schizophrenic?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I thought it would be interesting to write a bit about the rings, what do you guys think? And I don't know Latin. All I did was google it. Let's see if you guys can figure out what it means!

* * *

"_The voice_"

"Normal speaking"

* * *

The boxes were made of different types of wood. The one that he was given had a light shade of brown to it. The crest on the box depicted a ion with wings and a unicorn holding a shield. The shield had two wands crossing with three sparks coming out of each wand. The boy noticed a few words at the bottom of the crest that said:

'Fas honoribus determinatio et paulum Fortuna'

The boy opened the box. Within the box, sitting on a sea of blue satin, was a gold ring. The details took his breath away. A diamond adorned the ring and around the jewel he could read the same words that were on the box. Within the diamond was the shield and on the respective sides of the ring were the lion with wings and the unicorn.

"Your first lesson starts now."

The boy looked up at the man with rapt attention.

"The ring's placement on the hand is important. Your right hand represents your family and what you have inherited. Your left hand would what you have inherited through a will or through conquest."

"_So the Potter and Gryffindor rings go on the right and the Black and Slytherin on the left. And now to complicate things, he'll tell you which fingers to put them on, I'll bet you anything._"

Ignoring what the voice said, the boy continued to listen. The man showed him his right hand and two rings appeared one on his index and the other on his ring finger.

"Your main family ring would be placed on you index finger and, depending on how far the inheritance, it continues down all the way to the pinkie. This shows you that I am the head of the Malfoy family and that I have inherited the Brooks fortune from my great great grandfather."

"_So the Brooks family married into the Malfoy family and didn't have any heirs of their own._"

The rings disappeared and the man looked at the boy expectantly.

* * *

The boy looked at the two rings on his right hand. The first, on his index, was the Potter ring. The other, on his pinkie, was the Gryffindor ring. It was beautiful in it's simplicity.

The ring was gold and adorned with a ruby. Within the ruby was an animated lions head. When the boy had taken it out of the almost white box he had noticed that the lion head looked as if it was sleeping. As soon as he had placed it on his finger, the ring had resized itself and the lion had seemed to awake with a start. Now it was just looking around with interest.

"_Let me guess which position the rings on your left hand will take! The Black ring will be on your index and the Slytherin ring on your pinkie. Am I right?_"

* * *

It goes without saying that the voice was right. Of course, the manager and Mr. Malfoy insisted on checking them for curses. They didn't have any.

Coming from a silver coloured box, the Black ring was simple and beautiful. It was silver with an obsidian stone and the family motto 'Toujours Pur' surrounding it.

The Slytherin ring was the most interesting of the two. It came from a black box and had an emerald within the silver ring. Circling the emerald where two golden snakes. The most interesting part of it was the fact that it was hissing and the boy understood every single thing it said.

"_Don't tell them anything. I highly doubt that this is normal and people don't like unnatural things. Best to do some research._"

Once every ring was at its correct place Mr. Malfoy explained what the rings could do. They could disappear and reappear when Harry wanted them too. The boy was slightly disappointed but could see the advantage of it.


	7. Train: Thoughts

**Summary: **What if Harry Potter was actually schizophrenic?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N number 1**: I am soooooooo sorry guys! I've just been so busy with everything going on and life that something had to give. Anyway, I'M BACK! You might not get a chapter every week but you'll at least get one every... two weeks? Maybe?

**A/N number 2**: I find myself confused by the conversion rates in the Harry Potter universe. So I'll use the Harry Potter Wiki when thinking of dealing with Gringotts and the real world when dealing with the real world. So here's what I'm thinking: Gringotts believes that Galleons are worth $7. The real world believes that Galleons are worth at least $25... It will make sense when you read it.

A/N number 3: I am not British so I will be using the ever so useful dollar sign so I don't get confused between pounds and stuff... Yeah...

* * *

Sitting in the train, waiting for the adventure to the land of the stolen, the boy decided to think on everything that had happened so far.

It was strange that Gringotts bank actually used real gold, silver and bronze for their currency. To be completely honest right now he was quite happy to say that he officially had at least 2000$ in his bank account right now. Their exchange rate was phenomenal!

The best part of it all was going to the bank and, asking what the exchange rate was. The bank manager had been amazed at the coin that the boy had brought as an example. The manager had told the boy that just with the bank he would receive only about 25 to 40 dollars for it but if he went to a pawn shop he would be receiving a lot more.

It was an interesting experience to walk into a pawn shop and receive 2000$ up front for a single coin.

To become rich all the boy had to do now was take about 7 or 8 dollars and bring it to Gringotts to get a galleon. And then repeat and repeat and repeat.

During the month, he had rented a room in a motel that was close enough to Diagon Alley. Every day he would walk from the motel to Gringotts to learn what he could from Mister Malfoy and the Goblins.

He'd gotten everything he needed for school during the first few days and also met a "creep", as the voice named him, to buy his wand. Like he cared if his parents bought their wands from him. It took them hours to finally find a match (elder wood, Dragon heart string from a particularly vicious Horntail and 12 ¾ inches) and yet the boy still didn't feel satisfied with the match. Maybe he'd try to find another wand that satisfied him, maybe not, he didn't know yet.

"_I'd like to know why he gave you the same wand three times. You could tell that he was hoping for something_."

He'd learned so much during that month about the "pure-blood" culture. The boy saw it close to the 17th century etiquette. There were rules for every type of situation (from a first time meeting to a person's last breath). It seemed to him that the children of the "pure-bloods" were groomed from birth to enter politics.

He's also learned of the different types of magiks. The "dark" arts along with the "light" arts were studied side by side. In fact, he didn't see why they were called that, to him they were horrible either way.

He learned of Occlumency and Legilimency, of Voodoo and staff magik, and of magik in general. He'd been given so many books all in different subjects. He'd also bought a lot of books about so many things that he thought he could start his own library.

The voice had given him a little bit of advice about what was going on though:"_They seem to want to groom you into something. Thread carefully_"

Harry nodded his head without thinking.

He's also gotten an animal. Well, two actually but the bird was more of a decoy than anything else. His real "pet" was an Atheris hispida snake. He didn't know if it was because of the Slytherin ring that he could talk to snakes or maybe it was a side effect of the scar. He didn't care either way.

He'd walked into the pet shop and bought an owl because it was expected of him but he hadn't been ready to actually have a conversation with the snakes at the back of the shop. He'd finally caved in and bought a young snake that looked as if it had feathers.

It was explained to him by the owner that these types of snakes had been nicked named the "feathered tree vipers" because of their bristle-like scales. He'd also been warned that there was no know antidote to its venom.

Instead of looking for a name Harry had just asked the snake what it would be liked to be called and it had answered that it wanted a Latin name. Harry had then got himself a Latin-English Dictionary and decided to just translate "feather snake". The snake liked the name. It was right now sleeping in his trunk; Harry only hoped that no one disturbed Pinnam Anguis.

He was also in the process of suing the author of all that Harry Potter drivel. Those books were the reason why he had to buy all that hair dye! They'd been watching him also. How else did they know how he looked!

He really had to learn how to get the right shade 'cuz right now he was sporting a nice dark purple head of hair… He wasn't going to be going incognito any time soon.

So, now all he had to worry about was if he wanted them to believe that he was their nice little hero that always ran head first into danger without thinking of his own well-being. Or did he want to be his own person within this strange world that he'd been kidnapped in.

He'd never been a good actor, which meant that Gryffindor was out of the question.

It was also out of the question to let anyone walk over him. Out the window goes Hufflepuff.

He was smart, sneaky and independent but he also didn't want to be labeled as evil. That left Ravenclaw.

Now that that was settled he pulled out one of his school books about transfiguration and started to read, waiting for the train to leave. For a moment, everything was silent except for the sound of people walking outside of his compartment and people outside talking and then the voice decided to ask him a question.

"_Now think. How are they going to try to establish their dominance over you?_"

At that moment the door to his compartment opened to reveal a red-headed kid. The child seemed chocked a little bit but after a moment asked him if he'd seen Harry Potter, after looking at his forehead.

"_Thank the gods you bought that concealer!_"

Ignoring the voice, Harry stated that he had no idea who the red-head was talking about. before he could say anything else the red-headed boy closed the door and left.

* * *

The trip had been rather uneventful. There had only been three more disturbances to his reading. The first was from a girl and a boy looking for a toad or some other thing, the lady pushing the trolley was next (he'd brought his own food in case they tried to slip him something) but the third was the most interesting.


End file.
